Life's Like That
by Ava Leigh Mariano
Summary: I’m not good with summeries, but Tess and Maria are sisters, there parents are Amy and Jim Valenti and um..they just moved from NY to Roswell and..M/M is prolly going to have most attention as I am a big Candy girl and T/K, I/A. UPDATED: Chapter 2 added
1. Moving to Roswell

Author: Me, duh ;)br Rating: Dunno, PG-13? Lol I dunno yet, might become R knowing me.br Disclaimer: If I did, Michael would be handcuffed to my bed.br Summery: I'm not good with summeries, but Tess and Maria are sisters, there parents are Amy and Jim Valenti and um..they just moved from NY to Roswell and..M/M is prolly going to have most attention as I am a big Candy girl and T/K, I/A, um um um..and ya lol This is also my first Roswell fanfic I ever wrote and I know tis prolly no good but hey. Lol Also, side note: No aliens. Roswell did have the crash and shitz, but Iz, Max and Michael are not alien's lol  
  
Part One: Moving to Roswell  
  
Maria Valenti looks out the window to the desert. "I can't believe we have to live here, I mean, come on mom, look at this place, it's hot, dry and..and I want to go back to New York." She whines as she stops looking out the window and turns to her mother. p  
  
"I'm sorry Maria, but your going to have to live with it. Your father got a job down her as the sheriff." Amy replies to her unhappy daughter and smiles sweetly. "Plus, you might just like it here."  
  
Maria snorts and looks at her sister. "Don't look at me like that Maria, its not my fault." Tess replies, seeing her sister glare at her. "I don't like it either, but we gotta live with it." Maria rolls her eyes and looks back out the window.  
  
After awhile of driving through in nothing but desert, they reached to where they were staying.  
  
"See girls, it won't be that bad." Jim said as he stopped the car and got out. Tess and Maria both sigh and get out of the car, same time as their mother. "You know what girls? Maybe you should go to that restaurant I saw a little down. I think it was called...hum....'The Crashdown' I believe." Maria raises her eyebrows and looks at Tess. "Sounds good to me, I'm starving." Tess nods, "Yeah, me too, being stuck in a car all day hearing you whine sure gets me hungry." Tess smiles innocently and pouts when Maria smacks the back of her head.  
  
"Hey! That hurts!" Maria rolls her eyes and the girls walk down to the restaurant their mother saw.  
  
When they walk in, they see all the corny alien decorations, but see all the teens around and decided it is cool here. They find a booth and hop into it sitting across from each other.  
  
"Hi, I'm Liz Parker. I will be your waitress for the day. What would you like?" A small brown haired girl replied holding a notepad. "Uh, hi, I'm Maria Valenti, and this is my sister Tess, we just moved in." Tess smiles and replies with a "Hello."  
  
"Ooh, hello! I hope you enjoy it here in Roswell!" Liz smiled and continued. "Maybe, if you have time that is, I can introduce you to the gang." "That would be great." Tess replies smiling warmly. "Yeah, it would be nice to know some people around here." Liz smiles and brings her notepad back up. "Great. They are not here yet, well, except for Alex." She points to the tall boy at the counter. "When I go to get your food I will tell him to come over." She smiles once again.  
  
"Oh, yeah, food..." Maria picks up the menu and looks down it. "I'll have an alien blast and a coke." "And I'll have the same." They both smile at their new friend and Liz nods and smiles before leaving to go get them what they ordered.  
  
Liz walks over to the counter and taps on Alex's shoulder. "Hey Liz." "Hey Alex, those girls over there are new and I was wondering if you could go say hello to them." Alex smiles at his friend and replies, "Sure, always good to make more friends."  
  
Alex gets up and walks towards Tess and Maria and sits next to Maria. "Hey, Liz told me you were new." She smiles towards both of them and Maria looks at his eyes. His eyes were blue and seem to gleam and sparkle, and seemed like they never lost their happy look.  
  
"Hi, I'm Tessa, though everyone calls me Tess." Tess smiles at him and Maria speaks up. "And I'm her sister, Maria." "Well, well, you girls are going to have guys hanging all over you once you go into Roswell High." Maria and Tess blush and see Liz bring them their food.  
  
"Hey, here you go." She puts the alien blasts in front of them and gives them their cokes. "It's on the house, as you being new here and all." She smiles sweetly and looks at Alex. "Have we made friends?" She smiles big and bright showing her sparkling white teeth. Alex smiles back and nods, "I sure hope so." He looks at them and winks and Tess and Maria laugh, along with Liz.  
  
The door rings as new people arrive in the café. "Look, heres the rest of the gang, I will introduce you now!" Liz smiles happily, smiling seems to be her favorite thing in the world.  
  
Liz walks up to them and drags them over. "Okay, guys, this is Maria and Tess Valenti, they just moved here from.." She looks over at the two girls and they both reply "New York." "New York." Liz smiles bigger and looks at the gang and points to each as she calls their name. "This is Max Evans, Isabel Evans, Kyle Harding, and the one and only, Michael Whitman, Alex's brother." Max, Isabel and Kyle all smile and say their hellos, and Michael just nods.  
  
Michael sees Maria and looks her up and down of what he can see. Maria feels him staring and glares at him. "Do you have to stare like that spikehead?" Michael is taken back by how she caught him but quickly stands guard. "I don't know what your talking about, Blondie." Maria and Michael glare at each other and the rest of the gang around them starts to snicker.  
  
Maria pouts at everyone and takes a sip of her soda. Tess rolls her eyes and eats some of her food. "So, what's Roswell got to offer?" Tess askes smiles at her new friends. "Well, theres a lot of things about aliens and um..well..mainly that is it, but this small town is really great." Isabel replies smiling at Tess. "Maybe sometime we can go shopping, the mall here is fab." Maria and Tess both lighten up to hear the word 'shopping' "Shopping! No one can spend money like I can spend money!" Maria says smiling, and tess laughs. "It's true, she spends a LOT!" Maria smiles proudly and Isabel laughs. "Well, you and me are gonna get along greatly then."  
  
Tess looks around at the gang to see all of her new friends when her eyes lock with Kyle's and she blushes and turns away. 


	2. Shop Till You Drop

Hey, I was bored so I decided to update my story with a new chapter. thanks for the FB guys, glad you like it, since this is my first Roswell fanfic and all :: blushes :: and sorry that this isn't that long, I'm tired lol  
  
Part Two: Shop Till You Drop  
  
Maria, Tess, Liz, and Isabel all stepped into 'Roswell Mall' and Maria and Tess felt like they were home already. "Oooh, just to let you guys know right now, I'm gonna spend every single penny." Maria said spotting a clothing store and drags Tess into it with her, with Isabel and Liz laughing behind them.  
  
Maria grabs things off the self, some not even looked at. "Oh, I got to have this. And this. Oooh! I just got to have this!" Maria mumbles to herself, rather loudly.   
  
Tess looks at her sister grab almost everything she garbs some stuff as well and turns to Isabel. "Do you think this will look good on me?" She brings it up to her and shows Isabel. "Hum..it would, but that color..maybe you should try this one." She picks up the same style shirt but in a different color. "Oh! Yes this is perfect!" Tess smiles at Isabel and Isabel smiles back.  
  
Liz walks over near Maria and nearly dies of laughing so hard. "Do you think you need all of that?" Maria looks at Liz and looks at all the clothes in her hands. "Well of course I do, I mean how could I live without this red shirt, I mean it would look great on me!" She picks up a red shirt and shows Liz. "That is pretty, do you think they have any in blue?" Maria nods and drags Liz to where she got her red shirt from and searches for a blue one. "Found it!" She smiles and hands it to Liz.   
  
Liz laughs once again and takes it from Maria. "Thank you Maria." She drags Maria to the counter to pay for the things. "We should go somewhere else, before you spend all your money here before seeing everything else." Maria pretends to think of it for a bit the nods. "Yes, I think we should." She smiles.   
  
Liz and Maria move on to another store with Isabel and Tess closely behind them.   
  
After they hit all the stores in the mall they all find the others in the restaurant in the mall. All plop on the chairs with there bags sitting next to them. "So how did you do?" Maria asked when she gets air back into her lungs from running around the mall. "Absolutely fabulous. By what I spended today, I'm gonna have to find a job." They all laugh but stop shortly as they are all tired. "Same here." Isabel replies, agreeing with Tess.   
  
Maria, tiredly, gets up and looks at her new friends. "Well, looks like we will be doing this sometime again." All of them smile and nod agreeing and slowly get up and gather their stuff to go home.  
  
After saying their goodbyes, the girls got into their cars, Isabel and Liz into the jeep, Maria and Tess into the jetta. 


End file.
